1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to the field of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a system and method for the co-production of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis products and power. Still more specifically, the disclosed system and method enable substantially constant generation of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis products and/or power via utilization of an adjustable flow synthesis gas bypass stream that bypasses Fischer-Tropsch synthesis for use in power production.
2. Background of Invention
Gasification is utilized to produce process gas suitable for the production of various chemicals, for the production of Fischer-Tropsch liquid hydrocarbons, and for the production of power. Many feed materials may serve as carbonaceous sources for gasification, including, for example, shredded bark, wood chips, sawdust, sludges (e.g., sewage sludge), municipal solid waste (MSW), refused derived fuel (RDF), and a variety of other carbonaceous materials.
Fischer-Tropsch (FT) synthesis represents a catalytic method for the creation of synthetic waxes, liquids, fuels, and gases. The reaction occurs by the use of metal catalysis in an exothermic reaction between carbon monoxide and hydrogen gas in mixtures known as synthesis gas, or ‘syngas’. The liquid product of the reaction is typically refined to produce a range of synthetic fuels, lubricants and waxes. The primary metals utilized as catalysts are ruthenium, cobalt and iron. Providing synthesis gas having a desired molar ratio of hydrogen to carbon monoxide is necessary for economic production of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis products and long term catalyst stability.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis, whereby power and Fischer-Tropsch synthesis products may be co-generated, similar to poly-generation, and wherein the amount of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis products produced, the amount of power generated, or both may be maintained at desired levels even when the quantity and/or composition of the synthesis gas changes, for example due to a change in gasification feed material(s) and/or the value of the products being produced (i.e. power and/or FT products).